


Woke Up Alone

by arzaylea



Category: Blackbear - Fandom
Genre: F/M, beartrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzaylea/pseuds/arzaylea
Summary: Written by Wattpad user matkink





	1. Chapter 1

"Iris, babe," Mat chuckled, letting go of his girlfriend's hand. The couple was still unofficial, but yet it felt really real.

Iris turned to face Mat, displaying a bright smile on her lips. She was in love with him, and she could tell he was in love with her.

"Yeah, Mat?" She said taking his hand in her own. She intertwined their fingers, making him smile at the affection. It was the simple things that she did which made him happy; whether it was a kiss on the cheek or a hug so tight.

The man stopped walking after a second and then turned to face Iris. His eyes looked her face up and down; still beautiful.

An uncontrollable smile took over his lips as he looked at her. He swears there was something about his girl that made her irresistible.

"Mat, babe," Iris said, catching his attention; this time with him paying attention. "Is something wrong?" she asked, a bit of worrying showing.

That only made him smile more, he adored how she was so caring. Total wife material, he thought. Most of the time, he hoped they lasted forever; today was one of those days. 

"No, beautiful," he shook his head, showing off a reassuring smile that seemed to calm her down. "I just really love you," he answered her. 

After that, he turned back to walk. She followed after him and stayed close by his side, practically clinging to him; he enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mat stepped back onto the stage, lights dark. After a night of singing, he was tired and blown away. No one knew he was there, the place was too dark to see his lanky figure.

He thought it was amazing to see the people that wanted to see him. He couldn't imagine the madness that would go on if he got caught up on the stage, but it may be worth the risk.

His girlfriend who stood to the side of the stage only watched him; she loved the way his eyes lit up when he saw the people that made him who he is. As soon as he caught her eyes on him, he looked over at her while gesturing for her to join him. She did, making sure not to cause any attention to her.

The man placed a kiss to Iris' cheek as he put a sweaty arm around her. "They all adore me," he whispered, mostly to himself. He thought it was amazing, Mat's eyes couldn't leave the crowds of people who came to see him. 

"I do too," she said to him, facing her Mat. She placed a kiss on the man's cheek as she took his arm off of her.

"I'm so glad you're here with me to enjoy it."

Iris was left with an empty expression. "Yeah, Matty, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally free," Mat announced in a happy sigh, holding his arms out.

Iris, who was currently laid in the bed, giggled aloud at her Matty; he always made her laugh. She didn't know what about him made her always happy, maybe it was just natural to smile when you see Mat Musto?

"Come join me, Matty," the girl demanded as nicely as she could. She reached out her arms with a small whine, hoping the man would join by her side. Mat was the best cuddler she knew, it was something that no one could beat; the best part was how unaware of it he was.

The man nodded at her command and walked to the bed. Once he reached her, he climbed on top of the furniture, climbed under the comforter and sheets, and then joined by her side. Mat then wrapped his arms around her, tucking his face to her neck.

"Mat," Iris squeaked at the touch of his cold nose, making her momentarily shiver up and down. He chuckled at her reaction to such a small thing and then removed his cold face from her warm neck.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," he mumbled, displaying an innocent smile. She couldn't resist the man. Most of her wanted to throw the man off of her and onto the bed, and the other parts of her were too busy mentally cooing at the precious adult.

"Babe," he spoke up again, this time changing the subject. Iris hummed in an attempt to acknowledge him; which he understood. "You're going to stay with me, right?"

It was unusual for Mat to ask serious questions, and honestly, Iris wasn't sure how to answer. So, she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

__

_"Where am I?" Mat asked, looking around. He took a slow spin to view around him, it never ended. It was hell to him._

_All he could see was a never-ending land of hills. Maybe it ended, he assumed, but it was far too dark to see that much of a distance. Mat didn't know what he was doing, and to be safe, he stayed as alert as possible. How did he even get there?_

_"You're so cute." Iris' voice caught his attention, making him immediately turn around to search for his girl; she wasn't there. He then felt a small shove on his shoulders that caused him to stumble forward, then turned around again. No one was there._

_Mat was weak and confused, all he wanted to do was go home. He took a few steps forward, looking down at his feet. He hoped that if he didn't look at anything nothing bad could happen. He wished, but things didn't happen like that._

_He soon looked up and stopped in his tracks. There she was, the beautiful Iris; standing right in front of him. She had a blank expression on her face and looked as empty as possible. He was unsure of what to do or if he should do anything. He decided on waiting on Iris to say something to him._

_All she did was walk away from him. God, it was hell._


	5. Chapter 5

Morning, Matt's weakness. He hated how the light always woke him up; it made him wish that it was always night.

The man's eyes opened up to the sun peeking through the curtains. He despised the feeling, there was a reason why he slept so much; it was because he hated being awake. Mat wasn't happy with himself, ever. 

He looked from the wall to the other side of the bed, it was empty. The night before, he fell asleep with Iris. The sheets had nothing between but his own skin, but sadly, he wished Iris' was still there. 

He was so heartbroken; people wondered why the man had such trust issues, and this was why. 

He woke up alone. He never felt pain like this before.


End file.
